Sinfully addicted
by Oshoku no kyoki
Summary: "He knows that he's mine. And will always be. Might as well submit his soul to me now. He has no other choice. He was under my clutches. And even I was scared of what I was going to do… I can't help it, I'm just Sinfully addicted..."
1. Chapter 1

A unseen Sinful Consequence: Societies Eyes -Season 1-

**Title**: A unseen Sinful Consequence Pairings: Elricest. Rating: M Warning: Will contain Sexual themes, Violence, Male pregnancy and more. please approach with caution.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Full metal alchemist In any way, Even though the companies that own full metal alchemist probably will never come on this website, or even find this story. ;)

**Author's note**: Hello! I am Oshoku no kyōki! I'm not very good at writing so please forgive my grammatical mistakes and such ^^ Also this story will be really sick and twisted, so yes. please prepare your innocent mind. You probably think you've seen everything in this site, Hmmm. We'll see about that. But this story is season 1 so yeah. bye?

**Daily Insanity Advice**: I know you think your probably safe, but your not. no matter where you hide and how fast you run. You can never escape insanity." - Oshoku no kyōki

**Note**: To make this more disturbing. Alphonse is in his TEN year old body, and also he remember their adventure. and Edward has his arm back. but they can still perform alchemy :) (Also I won't make winry slutty in this! Because I love her so much :) and izumi is alive! She's totally badass! 3 her too (Also I'm feeling not too good right now so don't expect the best!)

* * *

"Ah, brother please stop. your tickling me!" Alphonse squeaked as Edward ran his hands through Alphonse thighs. Edward was eyeing the small bulge in his pants. It's been a few months since Alphonse Elric obtained his body again, He had been thrusted in the world of puberty And had no idea what he could do to handle these feelings, Al was a slave to sensation. Every Time he smelled something He had the look of heaven on his face. Making Edward chuckle every time. But one night Alphonse had these 'Feelings' overwhelming him. Making him rack with uncontrollable lust and the need for pleasure. Of course he didn't know this of course.

And this affair has been going on since that night Edward Elric caught him and showed him the meanings of love~ They would have to constantly bathed together because of their sticky semen on their bodies, And sweat as well. making them uncomfortable; Especially for Alphonse he was filled to the brim with Ed's seed. Edward swore he could've seen Al's stomach raised a little. but shrugged it off to 'Take' care of his brother.

"Mmmm." Alphonse squeaked while holding his mouth to hold back the moans. This was music to Ed's ears He loved to hear his baby's brother moan when he touched him like this, It made him feel hot. Like a delicious fever

Zip~

Alphonse eye's shot open as he saw his elder brother unzip his pants, This made Alphonse blush like a tomato "B-Brother!" Alphonse attempted to yell at him. But ended up squeaking and cracking his voice due to the embarrassment. Edward looked at him with almost. Cat like eyes. He smirked

"What's wrong Al? don't you like this?" Edward purred not breaking eye contact with his little brother. Ignoring all the sins he was committing right now.

"N-no! it's just…" Alphonse said quietly at the last sentence gazing at the closet at the corner of the room. The household was huge, actually it was a mansion. It wasn't light but it wasn't to dark either. The way the elder Elric brother liked it.

"Mm. I knew it." Edward purred quietly before continuing to disrobe Al. This continued for a minute or two and the air was humid. yet cool and the scent of sex was lingering in the air. bringing curiosity to Al's nose

Al's erection sprang free And a hiss escaped from his mouth as the cool air hit his member. He muttered his brother's name. Edward smirked wider. He loved it when Al was like this. Hot, cute, and sexy at the same time. It won't be long in till Alphonse is screaming his name in sweet, sweet, ecstasy. The thought of this made the Elder Elric excited. but tonight was about his brother. like any other.

Alphonse was blushing all 50 shades of red and tighten his lips. not daring to speak afraid Ed might leave. Last time they did this. Al innocently demanded. or asked. His brother kindly to deliver him pleasure in anyway, but Edward smirked and stopped grinding against him to deny his request and leave the room. slightly swaying his hips as he did. leaving Al hot and horny for him. Though Edward felt guilty as his brother silently cried for him to come back. Every time Ed brought the subject up. Al would quickly be red as a cherry.

"Please brother…" Alphonse quietly whined staring into his brother's devious one's. This time Al needed this. he wanted this. Edward slightly rubbed the side of his leg in response making Al groan. It was so cute because when Al groaned. his groan was high pitched. Making him slightly sound like a mouse.

"Please what? Al?" Edward said seductively rubbed his thighs. dangerously close to his erection. Alphonse was panting and his eyes were slightly cross eyed as he moved his head left and right in a pleasurable daze. He felt his knees go weak he could't move. all he could do was gasp under his brother's wonderful clutches of endless pleasurable torture. Al couldn't handle it anymore.

"P-Please brother! your mouth… please?" Al yelled but was quiet at the end. This plead made Edward smirk wider.

"Alright Al." Edward said cooing Al's legs apart. giving him room to pleasure him. Edward was very intent on making Al scream his name. And he'll do just that…

Edward slowly lowered his mouth on to Al's small member. breathing hot air on his erection making Al groan delightfully. He was excited. he knew what was going to come next…

Alphonse moan was high pitched, and cracked after the long moan. he starting panting and his hands were tangled in Edward's golden hair needly pushing his head down. The heat in his lower body was unbearable making Al golden eye's pour out tears of pleasure. He felt like he was melting. He was lava. and Edward was splashing water on him. making such a reaction. Beads of sweat were going down Al's face. and his face was not only wet with sweat. but also tears. Tear's of shame of what their doing, tears of pleasure.

The heat engulfing was infuriating. Edward was sucking hard. while humming. and was rubbing his small ball sack filled with them milky cream Edward desired. Edward's tongue was swirling around Alphonse's warm Member. His tongue reaching his balls. while cupping and rubbing with his index finger the sensitive spot behind them.

What Edward predicted. Alphonse was helplessly screaming in pleasure. Edward's skilled mouth was pulling down the foreskin giving Al more pleasure. "Aah! b-brother! I think. I think! I'm going to pee! S-something… AHH!" Alphonse finished moaning. Edward was staring at his brother lustfully. savoring the moment of his orgasm. His body racked, his toes curled, his face red with tears, he was shaking, but the most important thing was that the creamy prize Edward wanted was shooting into his mouth. It was delicious, sweet, exciting to his tongue, what could he say? He's a slut to his little brother. He'll enjoy any thing that he gives him. Edward licked his lips trying to catch any sweetness left behind. Edward smiled and looked at his little brother. As if he were a meal that craved to be devoured. Edward cupped his brother's face.

His eyes were closed. and he was struggling to open them so he could see his brother. Al smiled sweetly. barely could open his eyes. Al slowly reached up to softly grasp Ed's arm that was cupping his face.

"B-Brother, I can't open my eyes." Alphonse said sleepily. not wiping the smile off his face. Edward smiled. not lustfully. just pure happiness.

"Aw. poor thing. go to sleep Al. I promise I'll have food ready for you. Kay?" Edward said smiling wider. running his hand through Al's hair.

Alphonse laughed weakly before his neck gave out. and he drifted off to sleep. Edward stared at his brother. but quickly jumped off the bed. He walked over to the window hastily and opened the curtain. Gazing at the people who were walking down the street. It hurt Edward for him to see straight, carefree couples. They had nothing to worry about. But Edward did. Alphonse didn't notice this but…

Edward was afraid.

He was afraid of societies eyes.

A unseen Sinful Consequence: Societies Eyes -Season 1-

End

* * *

Author's Note: Wow! you can actually see how awkward it was for me at first. but it got more deeper. you might noticed! And also you might notice that some of these sentences belong to ren21 I think the username was. yeah she/he is awesome! :) But It's going to get more darker and stuff so I hope you enjoyed! :) also this isn't very good because more classes is coming up and shit :P


	2. A forceful Action

A unseen Sinful Consequence: Societies Eyes -Season 1-

Title: A unseen Sinful Consequence Pairings: Elricest. Rating: M Warning: Will contain Sexual themes, Violence, Male pregnancy and more. please approach with caution.

Disclaimer: I do not own Full metal alchemist In any way, Even though the companies that own full metal alchemist probably will never come on this website, or even find this story. ;)

Author's Note: Hello! I'm back to write some more! :) :) Really nothing to say so let's begin!

Daily Insanity Advice: The voices. don't be afraid. that's normal. " - Oshoku no kyōki

* * *

Alphonse had woken up from the event last night. his head was killing him yet the ache in his body felt so good. He was sore defiantly in his lower regions He lazily opened his eyes; the temperature increased quickly and Al was heating up due to the heat.

"B-brother?" Alphonse groaned rubbing his head. he opened his eyes to check the surroundings. suddenly red flooded his cheeks as he remembered what had happened last night. the thought made Al excited but he shrugged it off. Al had fully sat up and was looking around the room

"Where's ed?" Alphonse whispered quietly his voice hoarse.

"Al?" Alphonse whipped his head to the source of the sound his head felt light headed from moving quickly but didn't mind as he saw his brother standing at the door holding a fancy plate of food.

Al smiled at this and rubbed his head more hoping to block out the now approaching head ache

"Brother you remembered!" Al said clapping his hands together. Edward smiled at this and chuckled at his excited little brother.

Edward walked over to put the plate on the bedside table and sat down on the bed to watch his little brother. and decided to spark up a conversation with him.

"So Al… how was it?" Edward whispered watching his brother stuff the food in his mouth. but red quickly covered his face as he knew what his elder brother was talking about.

"I-It was nice…" Al stuttered embarrassed. he avoided eye contact with his older brother and stared at his food.

"That's good to hear." Edward smiled getting off the bed to leave the room. He stopped to see the cold metal body in the corner of the room. and glared at it. as if Alphonse would be isolated in that body again.

Edward had to keep that dreaded armor because of Al's pleads. he said it would be good to keep. Edward didn't agree with that. but he couldn't resist his watery big golden eyes.

"Alright Al. today were going to see Riza and the others." Edward said rubbing his head looking at the wall.

"O-Ok brother." Al smiled and raised his shoulders up obviously embarrassed the red in his face hadn't left. but had faded.

Edward smirked at Al's embarrassed form and slowly stalked towards him. making Alphonse back up in the wall. Edward looked at him. He licked his lips as if he was staring at a meal.

"B-Brother. what-" Al was quickly cut off as Ed slammed his lips against his. Al's protests were muffled by his lips. Edward licked at Al's bruised lips. demanding for entrance as he rubbed constantly at the forming bulge In al's pants. Al had opened his mouth so Edward's tongue could explore his cavern.

Alphonse was helplessly moaning under his touch. their mouths hot. as their slick tongues were battling over dominance. Of course Edward had won. claiming Alphonse's mouth. Alphonse lower regions were warm. and were getting hot by the minute. every shriek Al made Edward moaned in delight. This was simply too much for Al. he needed release now.

"P-Please. brother." Al pleaded. Edward knew that Alphonse wanted him to suck him off. but he wanted to try something new. even though they have done it so many times.

Edward laid his tongue on Al's small chest and slowly dragged his tongue towards his throbbing erection. He was getting closer, and closer.

Instead of giving Al the relief he needed on his crotch. he had flipped Al over exposing his buttocks. Al squeaked at his now exposed region. "Brother! no! not that! please!?" Al shrieked as Edward's tongue was inching closer and closer at the tight ring of muscle.

Al screamed in pleasure as Edward dipped his tongue in Al. savoring the sweetness and the taste of Al. Ed stopped his actions. so Al could adjust to the feeling of an invader in his ass. Al was groaning and panting. as Edward slowly but surely. started to move his tongue in and out. quickly gaining pace. leaving Al racking in strange feelings

Edward reached up to grasp Al's leaking organ and started pumping it making Al shriek once more. Al's hand's had a mind of their own as he started rubbing and twisting his small rosy buds. he was in a pleasurable daze. staring at the ceiling.

"Aah. E-Ed!" Al squeaked as Edward was gaining fast pace on his cock. while repeatedly licking him. Edward took out his tongue. Al groaned at the sensation missing but quickly moaned as Edward had replaced that tongue with a finger.

Al's toes curled his mouth gapping as hot air escaped his mouth.

"Brother… please… your… oni chin chin." Al quietly said. This made Edward look at him. He was talking about his penis. Edward kindly gave in to this command as he stopped his actions and sat up. unbuckling his pants. Al stared at every move. learning.

Al's eyes widen as Edward's cock sprang free in front of his face. He looked up to see Edward stare at him, his lips were tighten and he was blushing slightly. Al's nose twitched at the smell of Edward's member. Al gazed at the member in front of him. It was at least 9 inches. making Alphonse slightly nervous. 'Does he want me to do the same thing he has been doing to me?' Al thought.

"Al." Edward quietly interrupting his thoughts.

"Please. al. I feel… uneasy." Edward quietly said avoiding eye contact with his smaller brother. feeling greedy and selfish. Al got the message. and was going to do it. Al's hot breath on Edward's manhood made Ed groan.

Slowly but surely Al had lower his mouth on Edward's large Member.

"Hah! Al!" Edward shrieked; Though Al had barely got his mouth on the head. Edward was enjoying this. Especially knowing his brother is doing this. trying not to grab Al's honey hair and fuck face him. He took the pleasurable torture quite well.

Al was struggling fitting the large object in his mouth. grazing his teeth against the head and sloppily licking around the head. He dipped his tongue in the slit making Edward's eye's roll back.

Al looked up at Edward. the sight was quite a sight. Edward's head was rolled back and his mouth was gaping slightly. he was panting and his hair was sticking to his face due to the sweat.

Alphonse bobbed his head trying to suck as hard as he could. Al held the base of Edward's member trying to support his weight.

This was all to much for Edward lust over took him. He grabbed Al's hair as hard as he could and slammed Al's face to the base of his cock. making Al shriek in surprise; A few tears fell down his face as Edward started forcefully shoving Al's head back and forth at inhuman speed. Edward moaned at the pleasure. ignoring the painful protests of Al. Edward could feel his seed coming.

"AL!" Edward finally screamed and semen was spraying out into Al's awaiting, abused mouth, The taste was exciting to Al. yet disgusting of the action they had done, Edward had lost all will power to 'Take' care of Al. he was his. and he was going to do whatever he wanted with him.

Al gasped for air like a fish as he fell back on to bed. trying to catch his breathe. Edward leaned over Al. breathing hot air into his ear making shiver's go down his spine.

"Al. it's not over yet." Edward said licking one of the tears on Al's face. Al's eye's snapped open as he felt a object poke at his entrance. A realization came over Al

"B-Brother! no! wait! that'll-" Al screamed as Edward had shoved his member into Al, no preparations. Edward grunted. his most sensitive spot in his body was buried deep into Al.

Edward started pounding into Al like never before; as if this was their last day. Ignoring Al's pained cries. he spanked Al's butt making a red hand print on the milky white skin.

A tingling yet disturbing feeling washed over Al as Edward had touched a certain spot inside of him. Making Al squeak in pleasure.

Edward noticed this reaction instead of the pained one's. he smirked deviously and moved his hips so he could repeatedly pound into Al's prostate.

His sensitive bundle of nerve's were getting mercilessly pounded. This made tears burst out of the golden eyes of Alphonse Elric.

"O-Oh god… brother!" Al had forgotten the forcefully activity. he was focusing on this pleasure that Edward was giving him. Edward was thrusting hard, fast, deeper, Constantly pounding his butt.

Al's hand snaked down to his crotch and quickly got a hold of it. pumping. Edward noticed this and he replaced Al's hand with his. Hard, fast strokes.

"Aah! yah! E-Ed! I'm going to… it's going to come out! AHHH!" Al's last moan was loud, only for Edward to hear. Edward wanted Al to come first. but he was going to come soon. Edward leaned over Al. making contact with his face.

"Al… let it out." Edward whispered hotly in Al's ear. This was enough to make Al come

"AH!" Al's orgasm was intense, agonizing, and he had the most delicious fever. His eyes rolled back in his head as he arched his back. his toes curling tighter then ever. his whole body tensed as waves and waves of pleasure washed over him.

Edward thrusted into his brother a few more times before coming as well. followed by a grunt. and a thump. Edward and Alphonse were completely spent panting on the bed.

Al was already asleep. Edward stared at his brother. holding his little toasty brother. Edward stared at the ceiling. guilt washed over his frame.

"What have I done?" Edward said quietly.

RING RING RING*

Edward's eyes widen. oh. they were going to have lunch with Riza and the others… well it's okay now… Edward already had his lunch.

* * *

END


	3. Cat Like

Edward's POV

"I can't believe you missed it!" Roy yelled, Making me pull the phone away from my ear, Geez he's so loud.

"Sorry Mustang, Al and I were just having some... brother and brother time." I said, I smirked and looked at Al's blushing form. He's so cute.

"Ugh, What ever, But don't miss next time." Roy said, I scratched my head.

"Yeah, Yeah, I won't." I said bitterly, He always gives us such a hard time.

The sound of beeping reached my ears, He hung up. I scowled and narrowed my eyes to Al.

"Um, Brother?" Al's sweet voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah Al?" I said, Walking over to him and sat on the couch

"Are you okay?" Al took me back, What is he talking about?

"Yeah, Why?" I asked, Avoiding eye contact with him.

"Well, Roy was being mean to you… right?" Al whisper, I flinched

"No, Al… I want to say… sorry." I said quietly, I was still avoiding eye contact with him. God I'm such a coward.

"For what brother?" He said sweetly, He really doesn't know. This is nerve wracking; I can't help tap my foot impatiently And arch my brow, It's a natural reaction for me. Especially in these kind of situations. The one's where you have to explain to the person every thing. God. This is embarrassing, I should just say it. The cute way. I muster up enough courage.

"For making you… suck my onii chin chin." I quickly said, Red flooding my cheeks. I couldn't help it, I was nervous of his reaction And answer. Will he be mad? These thoughts were racing in my mind. I narrowed my eyes to see Al, And was shocked. He was just as red faced as me! But he quickly looked down and twisted his body towards me And putting his hands on his lap.

"O-Oh, it's okay. Ed." He said quietly, This took me back.

"No it wasn't! I… I forced you." I said quietly at the end of the sentence. Why does this have to be so difficult? Al's red form defiantly made me a little excited. But I have to hold it in… For Al, I wouldn't want to fuck him mercilessly again.

"It's okay… Your onii chin chin, Was warm… and tasty." He said sweetly, I flinched, Almost creaming my pants hearing him say that. Warm and tasty? He's so cute. I just want to get down and- Snap out of it Ed.

"A-Al." I said, Still looking away from him. Suddenly I heard him shift.

"Al?" I whispered, I looked and squeaked. Al was leaning in. For a kiss? Red flooded my face once more. Oh god what should I do? What if I hurt him again? I don't want to shove him away, That would cause to much drama. Alphonse was leaning forward. His lips inching closer and closer. But instead of kissing me… he leaned down? Oh god… is he?

ZIP*

"Al!" I squeaked, He had leaned down and unzipped my pants so fast my head almost flew off.

"It's okay brother. please? Can I suck you?" He whispered shyly, I don't want to give in but… Fuck… I regretted looking down. He was staring at me. With those large golden eyes that seemed to stare into my soul. Waiting for my response. I tighten my lips and inhaled. I'm going to regret this. Hopefully not.

"O-Okay." I awkwardly responded, He gasped slightly at the sight of my erection. I hissed as cold air touched the head.

"B-Brother. You don't have underwear on. The leather pants though." He whispered, I can gladly respond to his question.

"The under wear doesn't fit…" I said scratching the back of my head, How long is he going to be talking? Just shut up and suck- Why would I even think that?! I think my lustful emotions are coming back. I flinched as Al's hot breath reached my dick, Making me squirm like crazy. Is he doing this on purpose? My eyes widen as he stuck his small tongue out and lick the side of my shaft. Bottom to top…

"Hah! Al." I squeaked, I couldn't help it. It felt so good. He slowly took me into his mouth inch by inch. And started sucking. This feels infuriating, But I can't shove him down like I did before. I can be patient.

"Mmm." Al groaned, His voice muffled by my dick. He stuck his tongue into my slit making me arch and inhale sharply. Ah. I think I might come soon. Pre cum was dripping uncontrollably from my cock, Making me groan from Al's slick, wet, cavern.

Al took my dick out of his mouth for a gasp of breath and smiled at me. I blushed harder.

"You taste so good Ed." Al said short of breath, I could've just came right there. But I want this to last long… He took my member back in his mouth. Slowly but surely he started bobbing up and down. I gasped helplessly. I was surprised seeing that Al had grabbed his smaller member and started pumping it furiously. Pre cum dripping from his tip and falling on the floor. He's moaning sent vibrations, Making me moan loudly. I think I might come soon. You know. sometimes I think about how wrong this is. But quickly shrug it off, Not only were brothers. He's under age, Sure he's 14 mentally but… I'm literally fucking a child. But the worst thing is. I rather have Al be in his ten year old body; That's so wrong.

"Fwauh. Al!" I moaned, He knew all the weak spots inside of me. And kept on pushing them. Making me frustrated, Sexually frustrated. I sighed savoring the pleasure. My hands shamelessly tangled in Al's honey hair. I took this pleasure causally. Like If this was normal.

But we aren't normal.

And we'll never be normal.

These thoughts always crossed my mind. 24/7. Every day I wake up, I always think the same thing. It isn't a question… It's a statement. I'm not relieved that it is a statement. I kind of wish it was a question. A question that will linger in everyone's minds. But imagine how much stress it would be? For Al and me. My thoughts were interrupted as Al took me out of his mouth and gave my erection an affectionate squeeze. Making me groan.

"Brother? Are you okay?" He whispered, His cheeks red. His lips bruised. It was an adorable sight to see. But I rather have him sucking me. Hard.

"Y-Yeah, It just feels really good Al." I whispered, Panting, My hips bucking. Hoping for some release. Al noticed this discomfort and quickly took my organ back in his mouth. The moaning continued. The heat in my lower area was unbearable. Why can't I come soon? The thought of orgasming was my main goal now. But it was like something was stopping me. Is it my body wanting this sinful experience to go on longer? Or am I just fighting back. The feeling of thoughts crossing my mind and pleasure is too much for me. I can't help gasp out helplessly, And my eyes half lidded. Beads of sweat going down my body. Hair sticking to my face. I defiantly probably looked like a sex crazy man seeking for release. Ha… I couldn't help let out a tear of shame crawl it's way out of my eye. So weak.

Al's lips were defiantly getting tired of sucking me. But he didn't stop. And he won't in till I'll cum, He knows that he's mine. And will always be. Might as well submit his soul to me now. He has no other choice. He was under my clutches. And even I was scared of what I was going to do… I can't help it, I'm just Sinfully addicted...

* * *

Al fell on his knees. Coughing uncontrollable. Sticky white substance pouring out of his mouth. I came. A lot. He stared at the creamy white milk on the floor and he was panting. Trying to catch his breath. Like the little slut he is. He leaned down and started licking my seed up. I chuckled, Snapped my fingers And had my leg on my other leg. As if I was a prince on a throne. This made me smile cat like. I seemed to purr as I watched him; I was enjoying this sight. I admit it. But it's time to get down to business.


End file.
